Lookalikes of Chibita
The character of Chibita is prone to being re-used for various cameos or starring roles in Fujio Akatsuka's works, as part of his star system. However, there also exist characters separate from Chibita that may have an identical face, but other variations in their designs. There are also scenarios where it can be ambiguous if a character is simply him or another one of these boys under a different name, versus characters that are intended to be yet another identical but different star. This list will categorize all such character types. Evolution of Character Design At the time Chibita debuted in the second chapter of Osomatsu-kun (Weekly Shonen Sunday #17), Akatsuka's Nama-chan was on the verge of ending, wrapping its run in May 1962. The design of Kantaro (see below) would have seem to have been recycled for the nameless child, except for the lack of his single hair on his bald head. This may have been due to an oversight in inking, as the hair would appear in the design when the boy and his brother reappeared in the eleventh chapter (#26). This would not remain the case for the character, as by his next prominent role in the twentieth chapter (#35), he now had a different face with whisker-like markings (dubbed as resembling a "cheek beard" by readers) and a pointed nose. His face was identical to that of two other characters which were being serialized simultaneously to Osomatsu-kun, as well as his hairstyle. This design with hair would also be used two other times, but the bald design seemed to be the more standard. The face from the above second design would still form the base for his final and iconic appearance, as Kenichiro Takai (who had become Akatsuka's assistant) helped to formulate the new look and characterization for the newly-christened "Chibita". The facial markings on the cheeks are meant to be evident of a dirty child's unwashed face, with the lines being dried mucus that was wiped from the nose and leaving the face flushed. The character of Tenpei in Tenpei and Sister (as well as White Kappogi) bears such a design element, to denote him being a scrappy young boy. They are also seen on Nama from Nama-chan, to where some believe his own face may have been inspirational as well. An extra illustration appearing in the -kun story for June 30, 1963/#30 sums up the changes in Chibita's design, and remarks on his setting change from needing to be protected by an older sibling to being a tougher, free-roaming child. The Origin: Kantaro (カン太郎) Main article: Kantaro Publication history: circa 1959? to May 1962 (appearances in Nama-chan, and first solo series in Adventure King), August 1963 to April 1965 (Shonen Book Kantaro one-shots and series) Although this list identifies Chibita as being the character that these other stars are compared with, it is more accurate to say that all in fact originated from his boy. Kantaro was one of Akatsuka's earliest gag series characters, debuting as a supporting cast member in Nama-chan ''after sightings of similar yet different toddler characters. His design at this point was somewhat different from the Chibita we know best, in lacking the "cheek beard" markings and having a rounded nose. Other points were still recognizable, such as his bald head and single hair, and the crease in the scalp. He existed with this design until the end of ''Nama-chan and his first solo feature. As with Chibita, Kantaro's father in his early appearances resembled an older, taller version of the character with facial hair. Although Akatsuka did not yet have a consistent and wide-reaching "star system" in his earlier days, a boy slightly resembling Kantaro did notably show up in Ohana-chan. Characters with his face also appeared as guest stars in both Matsuge-chan (as Ken-chan) and Happy-chan (as Yo-chan), if not being the very boy himself. Upon a brief revival with a second ''Kantaro'' work for Shonen Book, this boy protagonist was now given the finalized design of Chibita. He also was given a constantly-changing setting when it came to his family members, similar to how Chibita's settings were at this very time. He would interact with certain popular Osomatsu-kun cast members as well, showing how the characters of Nama-chan were long forgotten by now. So it could perhaps be joked that Kantaro had simply become renamed "Chibita" just for ''-kun'', or that the second Kantaro series was Chibita starring under that name; that they were one and the same. The fact that the series would be succeeded by $-chan and Chibita and Chibita-kun would be another factor, as it seemed the other boy's name had more brand recognition and fame. The other fact that Chibita was originally named "Kan-chan" in one -kun story would lend more evidence to this, and then there would be the fact that Akatsuka even made mention of a "Chibita-kun" series in the afterword for the Toho Comics reprint of Leave it to Chota; there was no "Chibita-kun" running at the time, but there certainly was the Shonen Book Kantaro series which would wind up wrapping shortly. The interchangeability of these two did not go unnoticed, as the reprints of the second series would eventually be re-labeled as "Chibita-kun"/"Chibita" in an attempt to use the opportunity of Chibita's rising popularity to bring out more stories and material for him and his readers. The name and character of Kantaro were effectively rendered obsolete and nonexistent by 1966, as his stories became further adapted for the Studio Zero anime adaptation of ''-kun'' and would also appear re-branded for the Akebono collection of "Osomatsu-kun Complete Works". But in these recent times after Akatsuka's death and the reprinting of select series on eBookJapan, Fujio Pro have now attempted to set the record straight on which stories belong to the second Kantaro series and which belong to Chibita-kun. Descriptions for both Kantaro's series and character remind readers that despite him and Chibita looking identical, they are to not be mixed up at all (even if they were ever intended to be the same boy to start). Secondary Origin: Kanta (貫太) Origin: Woodpecker Kanta Publication history: Weekly Shonen Magazine: Issues #23-34 (June 4 to August 20, 1961) Long predating Chibita but appearing after Kantaro, this little boy would seem to be like a halfway point between the designs. He has the round eyes, pointed snubbed nose, and "cheek beard" like Chibita's eventual finalized design, but still appears rougher in style and has dark hair under his baseball cap. Eight issues prior to Kanta's debut, Akatsuka used a similar trickster protagonist in the one-shot Damaso-kun, ''later re-titled as Dama-chan. This boy had similar dark hair, but had that same face as Kantaro. They can perhaps be seen as a prototype to Kanta and another evolutionary point (Kantaro -> Dama -> Kanta, followed by Chibita's own chain). Kanta's weekly series has yet to ever be reprinted in full, aside from the final chapter appearing in a tankobon for ''We are 8 Pro. Bowl-cut Lookalikes These boys tend to have the face, but will have hair in a distinctive bowl-cut style. It is possible that some of these characters may be the same "star" as one another (particularly Choromatsu, Sansuke, Ganmo, and Otasuke), but there was also no concrete word given either way by Akatsuka as to whether they were separate or the same. As mentioned before, this type of design itself showed up on Chibita in -kun three times during the first two below characters' series, but would not be seen again in -kun afterwards unless on a pointedly separate guest star (such as Otasuke or Ganmo). Choromatsu (チョロ松) Origin: Jinx-kun Publication history: Junior High 1st Year Course (Gakken): April 1962 to March 1963 A young boy running a vegetable shop. Though he shares his name with the Matsuno sextuplet and his series began at the same time, they are to not be mistaken. He can usually be seen dressed in the vegetable shop uniform and wearing a hachimaki around his head. His embarrassing bed-wetting habit becomes a vital gag in the series. Sansuke (三助) Origin: O-chan's Eleven Friends Publication history: Fun 5th Grader (Kodansha): April 1962 to March 1963 "Bath man"/"Bath assistant". The son of a couple that own a sento (public bathhouse). His design is identical to that of Ganmo, and he is rarely seen not wearing his kimono and coat. He serves as the sidekick to the titular O-chan. Ganmo (ガンモ) Origin: Akko-chan's Got a Secret! Ganmo first shows up in the February 1963 chapter of "Akko-chan Became a Demon", introduced as a friend of Kankichi. In his earlier appearances, he is depicted as a mature and old-fashioned type of boy, but evolves to have a somewhat ruder personality by later runs and some guest appearances outside of the series. He is separate enough from Chibita to show up twice in -kun, with the second appearance showing him as the character's rival. He is also depicted slightly taller than Chibita. Like Sansuke, he is pretty much always wearing his kimono, except in one chapter of Akko-chan when he attempts to take care of a baby. Otasuke (おた助) Origin: Otasuke-kun See main article for the complex publishing history of series. Two months after Ganmo appeared, the bowl-cut design would surface once more as the protagonist of this series. He usually wears his school uniform or other clothing to differentiate him from that character. Although the lead character of the gag feature, his name means "helper"/"assistant", and he must play his part in assisting others. His screentime is also diverted, as supporting cast members like Ichiro and Hige-sensei become more prominent in usage. He and Ganmo would seem as if they are considered separate, but the ambiguity could be joked about as they are never seen in the same space but that they may seem to share some similar co-stars; Chikako appears in both Akko-chan and Otasuke-kun, and Otasuke's younger brother Tamao also got some guest usage in Akko (once even appearing with Ganmo). Otasuke himself appears re-used in Leave it to Chota as the protagonist's friend, initially keeping the "Otasuke" name in the first few chapters (to denote him as this character as well as a sidekick), but then being renamed "Demekin" for the rest of his role. He would also make some cameos on Akatsuka-drawn covers for the Manga King magazine in 1966, even if no corresponding manga by Akatsuka ran in said issues. Like Ganmo, Otasuke shows up twice in Osomatsu-kun, but unlike Ganmo never really receives much of a noticeable part beyond being background filler and a cameo. He was last visibly used by Akatsuka and Fujio Pro in a guide to the Osaka Expo, but would seem to be forgotten for the rest of Akatsuka's life and history. Chibidon (チビドン) Origin: Chibidon Publication history: Monthly CoroCoro Comic (Kodansha): April 1980 to March 1981 The bowl-cut type of lookalike would resurface once more, for this character. Although it could be joked that he may just be Chibita with hair and a business suit, he too is separate but exclusive to the 1980s (as much as Otasuke was exclusive to the 1960s). He is the company president who rules over the other children in his class at school, who all act as if they are workers. His design marks a bit of difference in that his nostrils are depicted as visible, but he is otherwise the same type of model. Unlike Otasuke and Ganmo, Chibidon would appear to be as short as Chibita. After his series ceased publication, Chibidon would show up in Akatsuka's Weekly Special Boy, as well as a cameo in a spread in Sheeh! Comeback, but would fall back into limbo. Other Types with Hair These other characters may have hair, but not in the style as above. Lead Boy from "Yo-yo Kapo-kun" The protagonist of this one-shot has the Chibita face, but has dark hair with a pointed angular ahoge sticking up in back. He is recognizable in his striped shirt, as well as carrying his yo-yo around. Pit Origin: Good Morning with Mi-tan This disobedient little angel looks as if he's really just Chibita with a bunch of curly hair. He only appears in this form for the first few panels, as he is soon transformed into a cat by God and sent down to Earth. But even in cat form, his name winds up being a nod as he is renamed "Chibira" and seems to hang around a conspicuously Hatabō-like cat. Hybrid Type: Songo Origin: Songo-kun The lead of this series is a taller young man who has a dark bowl-cut, in the vein of Akatsuka's generic Japanese boy protagonists (The Sextuplets exemplifying this most infamously during the period). However, his face is mostly that of Chibita, save for his round nose which is also carried over from the "generic boy" face. Chibita shows up once early on in the original serial to mock him, confirming their separate existences as characters and him not simply being Chibita drawn differently for a role. Alternate Types of Chibita Adult/Old Man See also Family Members of Chibita for information on father and uncle figures, as well as more on mothers and his siblings. Sometimes Chibita will be cast in the role of an adult, whether he keeps his general appearance or gains a mustache or wrinkles. But sometimes, this may also be counted as a separate entity, particularly when Chibita is related to them. Unlike other early fatherly figures, these ones will remain short and with the distinct facial features. Little Girl Chibita is also known for once appearing as a girl, in the "Osomatsu and the 40 Thieves" chapter of the manga. She had short black hair, which she later shaved off to disguise herself as a boy. In the 1966 anime adaptation, the gag was reversed to have the better-known Chibita run the gang as a boy, but then attempt to disguise himself as the young girl. The idea of a similar little girl is revisited in a sense, for Chibita's younger sister Chibiko in Chibita-kun. Chibiko, or an identical design, also shows up in Otasuke-kun towards the end. Toddler Chibita's design was once unusually duplicated to give him a younger sibling in an Extraordinary Ataro cameo. This sibling was made from Chibita being shrunk down some, and given rosy blush swirls on their cheeks instead of the "cheek beard" marks. They never appeared elsewhere, making them another rare sighting of a sibling and variation of the "Chibita" type. In the data sheets for the 1969 Toei anime, it is specified that the child is "Chibita's Younger Brother", answering the question as to their gender (at least for the animated adaptation). Gallery Category:Lists Category:Characters and Mascots